


I Told You So

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Many injuries, Some angst, Stubbornness, Swearing, brief ship crisis, including a major injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: "What if reader gets injured or sick in some way and Bones has to treat them but he’s mad that they’re hurt (because he hates to see them hurt) and he’s kind of rude about it? And reader is anxious and doesn’t like doctors/being yelled at and he goes to apologize after but reader isn’t ready to accept and says they need some time to think about it??"





	I Told You So

“Told you so,” Bones gloated, running a dermal regenerator over the burns of your hand.

“I wouldn't’ve gotten hurt if Keenser could’ve held his sneeze two more goddamn minutes,” you grumbled. “‘It’s the last time you’ll see me for a week. Promise.”

Bones snorted. “You’ll be back in two days tops.”

For a solid 24 hours you were determined to prove Bones wrong, taking every precaution you could. You even wore the damn safetysuit during your shifts in engineering. Day two was coming to a close without a hitch, and you were ecstatic to finally be able to brag to Bones. Maybe that’s why you didn’t notice the water puddle in your bathroom. You clipped your head on the edge of the sink before hitting the floor ass first. You thought about ignoring the stinging in your head, but a wave of dizziness hit you when you stood and you resigned yourself to another night of gloating.

Bones barely glanced up from his paperwork when you walked into his office, still wet from your shower. He smirked, “Told you so.”

“Fuck off. I slipped on a puddle of water. It doesn’t count.”

“Or maybe you just find me irresistible.”

“Or annoying,” you corrected.

You wanted more than anything to say the next few days passed without incident, but you’d have to ignore the electrical burns, the sprained ankle, broken finger, concussion, second concussion, and broken nose.

“This one’s not even my fault,” you were quick to tell Bones, still pinching your nose to keep it from bleeding. “One of the botanists accidentally opened a supply door onto me.”

Bones only glared at you before jabbing a hypo spray into your neck. Despite the sting of the injection, the rest of your pain melted away. “Doors slide open, so you and I both know that’s horseshit.”

You stared at your hands like a child in trouble, trying desperately to think of another excuse. Your head was still a little fuzzy from impact, though, so, with a sigh, you braced yourself for Leonard’s rage. “Jim and I were having a sock race.”

Leonard was dead silent. “Beg your pardon?”

“It was Jim’s idea,” you said, throwing your hands up. “Okay it was my idea,” you added quickly, noticing Leonard’s deepening scowl. “It’s slow in engineering. Not even a damn replicator broke in the past three days and I was losing my mind. Jim was the only one brave enough to challenge me in a sock race.”

“More like stupid enough,” Leonard mumbled, turning on the osteoregenerator.

“It wasn’t stupid,” you cut in quickly, “it was fun, which I can understand might be a foreign concept to you.”

“Sorry my idea of fun isn’t busting my ass every other day. Some people prefer a nice glass of whiskey or a good book.”

“Boring people.”

“You wanna do this yourself.” You shook your head begrudgingly and Bones continued, “I’m not doing this because I don’t want you to have fun, Y/N. I just want you to stop being such a damn idiot about it. You’re in here more than Jim.”

“Guess I don’t know how to stay away from those big brown eyes.”

“Learn to,” Bones snapped back. You sat through the rest of the procedure in silence, and Bones packed away his instruments. “If you’re here again before two weeks pass, I’m strapping you to a biobed and sedating you.”

“Two weeks, scouts honor.”

Bones snorted again and you wanted to smack that smirk off his face. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

You were determined this time. After explaining the situation to Scotty, he agreed to let you take soft jobs as they came in, even though you could fix a replicator in your sleep. Your two weeks were going by safely, if painfully slow. You honestly thought you’d finally prove Leonard wrong for once when the whole ship went dark.

Your comm went off almost immediately. “We need you down here, lass. Biochem had some kind of accident - an explosion. Knocked the power systems offline.”

“On my way, Scotty.” You took off at a run, knowing the twists and turns of this ship like no one else. You breezed down the stairs, ducking off at the Biochem floor and sucking in a sharp breath in the stairwell. You could already smell the smoke.

It was chaos. People were running everywhere, dragging others to safety. You dove into action, setting off the decontamination sprinklers. Then, you started pulling people out, transporting them to Medbay as quickly as you could. You went back one last time to make sure all the personnel were out and the fire was under control before assessing the damage.

“How’s it looking up there, Y/N.” Scotty’s voice crackled through the comm.

“Like my daddy’s barbecue,” you quipped. “Isn’t much left to look at here. Sprinklers are done, so I’m about to pull off the main panel and check the circuits.”

You fumbled in the dim half light of the backup generators, feeling your way through the debris to the back wall. Your lungs burned, and you realized you probably should’ve grabbed your oxygen mask before traipsing around in a biohazard, but that was a problem for another day.

Your leg snagged on a piece of warped metal jutting out from a desk. You felt the sting immediately, dropping to your knees and cursing loudly into your comm.

“Aye, you all right, Y/N?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just a little cut.”

“I’ll send Dobson down to get you up to Medbay.”

“No,” you snapped, “I’m fine.” You stood carefully, shuffling your feet while you made your way to the back panel.

“Don’t be daft, lass. We’ve no idea what’s running around in there. That cut could get infected.”

“I’m not going to Medbay.”

“Is this about your fight with McCoy?”

“Absolutely, now let me do my job.”

Thankfully, most of the damage had been superficial, contained to a small section of the biochemistry lab. There were some wires that were burned through and needed to be replaced, but overall, repairs were a breeze. You couldn’t fix the cosmetic stuff until you landed on a Starfleet base anyway. Your main focus was closing off the air vents and quarantining this section of the ship. When you’d finished that up, you made your way down to engineering, hoping the limp in your right leg wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

Jim was in Scotty’s office going over damage reports, but he perked up when he saw you come in. “There’s the crew member of the hour. Jesus, you look like shit. Have you been to Medbay, yet?”

“I’m fine,” you snapped more loudly than you meant to. You sighed, composing yourself. “I’m fine, Captain just a little tired.”

“I think Bones would have a better say in that.”

“Over my dead body.” With that, you dropped your PADD onto Scotty’s desk and made your way back to your quarters for some much deserved rest.

You started thinking the whole “dead body” thing was going to come sooner than later when you woke up the next morning. Your lungs hurt every time you breathed, and by the time you were done with breakfast you had a nasty cough. The cut on your leg was looking a little green around the edges, but you hoped the supplies in your personal first aid kit would be enough to stave off infection. By dinner, the cut was looking better and you considered it a win for over the counter medicine.

You woke with a start that night, heart racing. Sweat soaked your shirt and you had to blink a few times to clear your vision. When you coughed, it felt like your chest was tearing in half. You walked to your bathroom, hugging the wall as dizziness hit you, and tried to cool yourself down. You sat on the cold tile with a glass of water, pressing your cheek to the rim of the toilet before drifting back to sleep. The coughs woke you again within a few hours, though, so you resigned yourself to showering and getting dressed before making your way to Engineering to get a start on the rest of the repairs.

“You look like you’ve died, Y/N.” You cringed. Of course Scotty was already in his office. He basically lived there. “Tell me you’re not still avoiding Medbay.”

“I’m fine,” you said. Your sentence was punctuated with a deep coughing fit that left you doubled over, gasping for breath. You cursed your traitorous body, standing as slowly as you could to avoid another dizzy spell.

“You’re not fine. I’m taking you off duty until Medbay clears you.”

You tried to argue with Scotty but you were stopped by another coughing fit. You made your way back to your quarters angrily. “All Leonard’s fault,” you muttered to yourself. “So damn condescending.” You kicked your boots off and planted yourself face first into your pillows.

The next two days were a haze of coughing and sleeping. You kept waiting for your fever to break, but it just kept getting worse. Your throat felt like you swallowed glass, and your breathing sounded more like wheezing now. You were willing to suffer through until another wave of coughs hit you and you pulled the tissue back bloody.

Cursing, you finally caved, set on calling Scotty to transport you to Medbay. You groaned when you realized your comm was on the kitchen table. Slowly, you pushed yourself up, not wanting to get dizzy again. You shuffled carefully to the kitchen, making sure to hold onto whatever furniture you could. The gap between the couch and barstool seemed like a mile, but you were determined to try. You focused on the barstool, doing your best to ignore the blur that was creeping into your vision. You could feel your hands shaking, and you didn’t even dare to breathe in case another coughing fit hit you. Then, the unthinkable happened. You sneezed. The room started spinning and you were on the ground before you could figure out which way was down. You tried to push yourself up, but every movement made your stomach churn. The cold floors of your quarter made your skin feel like fire, and your heart hammered in your chest. As your vision faded, you began to wonder how long it would take them to find you.

A few minutes, as it turned out. Jim had finally nagged Leonard into checking on you. Truth be told, he missed you coming in so often, though he’d never admit it to anyone. It was hard enough to admit to himself. If you asked what brought him to your door, warm tomato soup in hand, he’d say Jim ordered him to give you a physical.

Bones raised a hand to knock when he realized he’d forgotten his tricorder. He cursed quietly to himself, trying to think of why he would have a bowl of soup but no tricorder. He couldn’t very well take the soup with him or it would get cold, but he’d be damned if he admitted just how much he wanted to see you. A loud thud inside caught his attention.

“Y/N,” Bones said, knocking softly on the door. “Jim asked me to bring some soup.” Bones waited for you to respond. When you didn’t, he punched in his override code, figuring you were still pissed at him. Leonard’s heart leapt to his throat when he found you on the floor. The bowl clattered to the ground as Leonard dropped to the floor next to you. He checked your pulse, thanking the stars you were still breathing, before hoisting you in his arms and sprinting you back to Medbay.

The coughing woke you again, and you braced yourself for the pain in your throat but it never came. In fact, you couldn’t feel anything. It felt like you were floating. You raised your hands in front of your face to inspect them, amazed at how soft they felt. “Is this what death feels like,” you whispered. A book snapped shut to your right, making you jump, and Bones stalked towards your bed angrier than you’d ever seen him.

“Yes it is because you damn near died, Y/N,” he yelled. “You’ve been unconscious for days fighting off the nastiest infection I’ve seen in my entire goddamn career. Why the hell didn’t you come in?”

“Maybe because you yell at me every time I do.”

“I wouldn’t have to yell if you’d stop being such an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot,” you yelled back, fighting off a cough as you raised your voice. “I graduated top of my class. I had a full ride through Starfleet, and Scotty’s put me up for commendation already. I’m phenomenal at what I do but every time I come in here you make me feel like a goddamn moron, so I’m sorry I didn’t want to come in here to listen to the man I’m in love with telling me how stupid he thinks I am.”

You almost couldn’t hear Leonard’s response over the beeping of the biobed: “You’re in love with me.”

“Well, we’ve already established I’m an idiot.”

“Sweetheart, I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself. I get so worried every time you come up here. It’s not that I don’t want to see you. I just don’t want to see you hurt. I’m sorry, Y/N,” Leonard said, putting a hand on your knee.

You glared at the hand, not willing to back down yet. “Please allow seven to ten business days to process your apology and I’ll get back to you.”

Leonard swallowed hard. There was no mistaking the sorrow in his eyes. He didn’t know how he could’ve messed this up too before it even started. “I’ll get Geoff to check you out, then.” He squeezed your knee, offering a sad smile before he turned to leave. The door slid open and closed with a click, leaving you alone with the calming hum of the climate control and the beep of the biobed. You grappled with your thoughts, wondering if it made you an idiot to love him so much, or if you’d be an idiot to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: @trade-baby-blues


End file.
